Going to the Dogs
by Madame Band Geek
Summary: Beastboy happens to interrupt Raven while she's practicing a new spell. This leaves rather...intresting consequences for them to deal with... BBRae Rated for occasional language
1. Chapter 1

Going to the Dogs

Chapter One

This particular idea has been buzzing around in my brain for a while. I've always liked this sort of idea, and here's the opportunity to write it.

Well, let's see how this one goes over.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet.

_ Thinking, or if noted, Flashback **Telepathy> **_"Speaking" Narration

* * *

Peace and quiet.

That was the only sound in the tower now.

Raven leafed through a spell book, looking for something to entertain her. She was hoping to come across something relatively interesting to learn, and maybe something challenging, too.

Most of the Titans had miraculously landed vacations, or working purposes, all on the same two weeks. Starfire had seen that her favorite Earth show, "The World of Fungus", was hosting a convention in the next state over. Robin, not being able to turn down anything the alien said to him, had gone with her.

Cyborg had learned that the security system at the Titans East was going haywire, and some very _interesting _things had happened to them when the tried to get in…

This now left her, and Beastboy, alone in the Tower. All of the cities major criminals had been locked up, and weren't due to escaping for another month, Raven figured. All that left to worry about was the normal bank robber or mugger.

_ Kraal's Guide to Advanced Spelling _fell to the ground. Raven hesitated, remembering what had happened the last time a book had fallen. The book contained Malchior, and she still hurt from it, too…

_ Why hadn't he hugged her back?_

She cautiously looked through it, her empathic senses branching out to see if anything was abnormal about the book, or if anything was trapped inside of it. After a thorough search, she gave a half-smile. Time to learn a new spell.

_**

* * *

**_

Beastboy was in the training room, working with the virtual reality program. He wanted to get better at fighting, and what a better opportunity to start when nobody -save Raven- was around?

A fist suddenly swung at him, and he ducked instinctively. He changed into a ram, plowing down the virtual Mumbo. From there, he morphed into a lion, grabbing the wand from Mumbo's hands, and snapping it in half.

The startled now-human looked up at him, and attempted to make a break for it. He morphed into something better suited for running, a cheetah, and was so concentrated on formulating a plan to bring him in that he never noticed the telephone pole.

_**

* * *

**_

Beastboy shook his head woozily. Though it may only be virtual, it still hurt. He tromped back up the stairs, listening for the sound of Raven walking around.

He poured a glass of soymilk and sighed. He wanted to really get to know Raven while the others were gone, when Cyborg wouldn't smirk anytime he so much as looked at her.

_ He knows, _He thought. _He knows I like her- a lot. _

_ Well, at least he doesn't know how long I've liked her._

Suddenly, Beastboy had the oddest urge to see if his journal was still "safely" hidden under a mound of clothes.

He had pretty much zoned out, glass of soymilk still in hand, staring unseeingly at the blank wall, when the alarm sounded.

He jerked, sloshing soymilk all over the place, and half dropping the glass in the process. There was a thump from Raven's room, and a cry of "DAMMIT!"

Raven was downstairs in a flash. Beastboy hurried over to the huge screen, as it showed that Jump City National Bank was in danger of being robbed.

"Whozit this time?" He asked.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Someone new. Someone average."

He half-nodded, distracted a bit. "That's nice."

At the scene of the crime, the normal, everyday person was going to rob a bank. He looked guiltily up at them, like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"You know," Raven said, rising up above them, and her eyes glowing white, "Consider yourself lucky. Robin isn't here to impose all these speeches on you, and you've got it easy."

"Yeah!" Beastboy added energetically, "And if you come over to us nicely, we'll put in a good word for you. As in, you cooperated."

The bank robber immediately dropped the bag of cash and held out his wrists to Beastboy.

"Well," Declared the green teen, clearly taken aback. "You took it seriously."

The bank robber sat obediently down on the floor, still holding his wrists out.

"I'll go call the police." Raven walked off in search of a payphone.

Ten minutes later, the cops were going through their normal, "Thank you so much, Titans! What would we do without you?"

_**

* * *

**_

Back at the tower, Raven took off to her room again before Beastboy could ask her if she wanted to rent a movie.

_ Wonder what she's up to_, Beastboy thought off handedly.

Occasional soft sounds came from Raven's room, but Beastboy thought nothing of it. He merely sat on the couch, literally twiddling his thumbs, debating whether or not he should get up and ask Raven if she wanted to rent a movie.

But really, short of sudden death, incineration, sarcasm, or a near-fatal "accident", what could go wrong?

Raven, in her room, with her book held open in front of her, cautiously exhaled.

"I can do this." She said to herself, flexing out her fingers for no apparent reason. She cracked her knuckles, and murmured, "C'mon Rae, you can do this."

"Wait, did I just call myself Rae?"

_ Beastboy, what the _hell _are you doing to me? _Raven wondered furiously_. You're making me lose my mind! And I'm talking to myself again. There I go, one of the first signs of insanity, talking to yourself…_

"Snap out of it, Rae!" She commanded herself, and then closed her eyes in disgust.

Downstairs, Beastboy pushed himself off the couch, having made up his mind. He was going to ask Raven, no matter what fate could dish out once he knocked on her door.

Though it could hurt, it would probably be worth it.

_ Walk, feet, walk, _He commanded himself,_ maybe Raven won't kill you this time._

_**

* * *

**_

"_Cinco sentidos, não mais!" _Raven cried, finally feeling the spell work. The power felt great, as the energy swooshed through her veins, thrumming through every nerve, awakening each one.

"_Cinco sentidos, não mais!" _The rat in front of her suddenly ran headlong into her ankle, as another suddenly looked very disorientedas if pawed at the floor, as though trying to figure out if it was still there.

Beastboy could hear incantations being recited behind Raven's closed door, but he decided it must not be too important. It didn't sound like something could be flying around the room, so he knocked on the door, but he found that it slid open easily.

"_Cinco sentidos…"_

"Hey Raven, do you want to go get a movie?"

"_...augrh!"_

Beastboy suddenly saw a get of black energy, cackling with yellow lightening, being sent straight at him. Reflexes doing into action, he went for a morph. He felt the spell hit him, and an odd fizzy sensation, as though he was drowning in carbonated bubbles, engulfed him. Feeling as though floating, he stared up at Raven's angry face.

"BEASTBOY!"Raven roared.

"_Roof!" _Came the reply.

Raven glanced down, and noticed that Beastboy was currently in dog morph.

"Well, gee, thanks stupid!" Raven snapped, her hands thrown up in the air, various objects shimmering with black, "You made me mess up!"

"_Woof, grr-oof! Roof!" _Dog Beastboy continued barking, seemingly intent on telling her something.

Raven looked oddly down at him.

"You can change back now."

"_Grrrr…. Woof! Woof!" _Dog Beastboy seemed to be grinning lopsidedly, his tail going a mile a minute.

"Oh, for the love of Azar!" Raven snarled.

She concentrated on Beastboy's head for a second, and then she felt her "connection" click into place. She dearly hoped that Beastboy would be able to talk back to her.

_** Beastboy? >**_

_** Huh? What? Who said that? And what are you doing in my head?> **_

And obviously he was.

_** ME, you idiot. Raven, the creepy one.> **_

_** You're not creepy.> **_

_** That's not the point. You can change back now.> **_

Dog Beastboy let out an apologetic sort of woof. Raven glanced at him sideways, confused.

_** Well, you see, I sort of…can't…> **_

"WHAT?"

_**

* * *

**_

Well, do you like it so far? I know it's short, and it may or may not get longer. So review.


	2. Chapter 2

Going to the Dogs

Chapter Two

Hey! God, I'm so happy that everyone liked this. Anybody who REVEIWED, anyways.

Responses are at the end of the chapter.

_Beastboy let out an apologetic sort of woof. Raven glanced at him sideways, confused._

_** (Well, you see, I sort of…can't…?)**_

"_WHAT?" _

_**

* * *

**_

Beastboy winced.

"What do you mean, you can't change back?" Raven asked dangerously, a few trinkets glowing black.

**_ (It's that spell), _**he said**_, (It messed with my powers, and somehow, I can't change back. I'm stuck in this morph.)_**

Raven moaned and cursed. "Let me see."

_** (Huh?)**_

"Let me see inside your head."

**_ (NO!)_** If Beastboy had been human, he would have been clutching his head.**_ (Nobody goes inside MY head. It's MINE.)_**

"I say, an eye for an eye."

_** (What?)**_

"You've been in my head before. Now it's only fair if you let me inside yours." Raven deadpanned, arms crossed. Her stare on Beastboy's eyes never wavered.

_** (An eye for an eye only winds up making the whole world blind.)**_

Raven blinked, surprised. She had never thought that Beastboy could have come up with something as witty, and as true, as that. Not to mention that it was extremely clever.

Raven then raised her eyebrow. Beastboy's tail wagged cautiously, trying to figure out her next move.

"You're right." Raven sighed, dropping her hands.

_** (Really?)**_

"No."

Beastboy was nearly knocked over by the sheer power of Raven's metal attack. She had come at him full force, hitting him with every once of telepathic power that she had. Beastboy snuck a look at her face, but it was blank. Empty. Her eyes had gone wide and unblinking, staring at something that he couldn't see.

A tickle was forming at his hairline, oh, excuse me, the top of his doggy head. He whined, shaking his head as though trying to dislodge her hold.

He could feel something inching towards the back part of his mind- the personal part. Where he still hurt from Terra's betrayal, and how he really hated the taste of tofu but ate it anyway because of his powers. Back there was also the true face of the "comic relief"- someone who tried to lighten the mood at the darkest of times, because they were a hopeless optimist.

And deep, deep down in there- where he kept his love locked up inside. Raven was the last person who he wanted to know who he loved.

Because it was her.

_**

* * *

**_

Raven felt her consciousness become less aware. She could still feel the floor, and the softness of her cape, put her mind was elsewhere.

She hadn't expected the angst. The raw, soul-wrenching angst that she thought that only she could feel.

"_I couldn't save them!" A memory wailed at her, "They died because I couldn't save them!"_

Raven mentally side-stepped, letting the thought pass, despair in its wake.

"_Mommy? Daddy? Why am I green?"_

Confusion lingered as this memory passed on by. Raven averted her eyes, watching a woman who had Beastboy's eyes. She realized that the man must be his father. And Beastboy was a spitting image of him.

'_No, you can't hurt my mom!' Something thought. A green mongoose took shape, and started beating the living crap out of a snake that was poised to strike at a horrified woman. _

Rage shook her when the memory nearly fell from the top of his mind.

_ Damn this empathy_, she thought_, makes everything freaking impossible._

"_SLADE!" _

'_No, it's not true, it can't be true. Not Terra!'_

Memories flashed and whirled around Raven, as well as detached feelings such as frustration, anger, annoyance… and something very, very deeply felt.

Raven headed in a general direction- to the back of Beastboy's mind. Sure, there was the random videogame directions floating around in there, and the costs of mopeds, a few strange dreams involving Slade, rabbits, and huge black-and-purple birds, but she found it all okay.

Thank god there weren't any Happys, Timids, or Rages to meet…

Then, a door materialized in front of her. _'My Space- keep out'_ it read. Raven reached for the doorknob, when she was blown backwards, out of his head and back into her own.

_**

* * *

**_

Beastboy saw Raven stumble suddenly and sway. He yipped, rushing to her side. She wound up crashing into him- he didn't catch very well.

"You-" there was a gasp; "You shove very hard." Raven breathed shallowly, trying to catch her breath.

_** (Hey, are you okay?)**_

"I'll be fine in a minute or two. I- I need to rest." Raven shakily sat down on the floor, unable to hold herself up any longer.

_** (D'you want me to get you anything? Tea? Tofu?)**_

"I'd like to see you explain how you're gonna get those things in your condition."

_** (Oh yeah…)**_

"No, I'm fine."

Raven rested her head on the floor, a clonking sound softly echoing in the room. Beastboy's cold nose nudged her side.

**_ (You're cold, Raven. Are you _sure_ you're okay?)_**

Raven decided not to lie this time.

"Yeah, I am cold… my room is freezing…"

_** (Then why do you sleep in here? Or, you could get a heater.)**_

"It's privacy. And the cold helps me focus." Raven said, then continuing with, "I have to focus…I could so easily go out of control with my powers…"

**_ (You think _you've _got it worst? I could tell you a frustrating thing or two about mine. Like when I get a cold. I sneeze, and morph into any random animal. You never want to see me with the chicken pox. It's not pretty.)_**

Raven mused slightly, her eyes closed. She listened to the sound of Beastboy's voice in her head. This time, it was so much easier to read the emotions. No more lengthy deciphering about someone's tone and if they were messing with you or not. Now she could tell his intentions.

He wanted to make her feel better. And he was worried about her being cold.

_**

* * *

**_

_ Okay, think, Beastboy, think! How to get her herbal tea. While in doggy morph._

Beastboy looked up, the counters now insanely high up. His ears perked up, his head titled, as he tried to figure out the best way to do things.

_ Jump, _he told himself, _it's not that high up…_

Beastboy jumped on top of the counter. His tail swished happily, knocking over a few things and sending them clattering to the floor. His nose sniffed like crazy, searching for the herbal tea.

_Ha. There._

Once having found it, Beastboy attempted to open the cabinet doors. After nudging it with his nose failed, he went ahead and took a hold of it in his teeth. Strangely, it worked. He found himself face to face with a box of instant coffee.

Knocking that down to the counter, he stuck his nose in it and sniffed around for the smell of herbal tea. The familiar scent tickled his nose, and he sneezed inside the box. The sneeze made his whole body jump, and he and around ten other miscellaneous items went crashing to the floor.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Raven demanded.

_** (Herbal tea.)**_

Raven caught sight of the mess- mustard on the ground, squirted, a few pots and pans still swirling around, coming to a stop with metallic whirring noises. The whole box of instant coffee was still stuck on the end of Beastboy's nose. Her teapot was precariously close to the edge of the stove

"You_ idiot _canine!"Raven yelled, coming at him. Beastboy yelped and took off with a scrabbling start towards the couch.

Raven chased him, cutting him off at one end, but he was too fast in his dog form.

Beastboy had finally shaken the box off his nose, and he was sporting a very silly doggy smile.

"Woof!" His whole head had gotten thrown into the vocal action.

Raven carefully took one step forward, smiling dangerously. Beastboy took a step backward, alarmed.

He had a good reason to be.

Suddenly, Raven launched herself towards Beastboy, her arms outstretched. She wound up colliding with the couch. Beastboy trotted up to her, and playfully took a mouthful of her cloak.

Raven glanced down to see a green dog with her cloak in her mouth, and her heart gave the oddest lurch. She shushed the familiar giggling of Happy.

Tentatively, she reached out and stroked his head.

There was quiet for a minute.

_** (Do you realize that you just gave the equivalent of ruffling my hair?)**_

He never saw that pillow coming.

* * *

I hope it'll get longer… I'm trying…

**_ Reviewer Responses:_**

**_ scathac's warrior: _**Heh, it could be the opposite way around. I know what it's like to have an idiot canine myself… though he's never made me herbal tea.

**_ Miss Poisonous: _**Thanks! This is another attempt at a humorous story- something I haven't done in a long, long time. Glad you like.

**_ The Last: _**Nope, haven't read it yet. What's it about? I'll have to add in romance to the categories… but only when it seriously starts popping up

**_ Terra: _**No, not the angry mob! Thanks!

**_ Half- Gothic Girl:_** Thanks, here's an update!

**_ Regrem Erutaerc: _**Oooh, good idea. Thanks! I love it when people do that.

**_ Chibi Scooby: _**-hails to the buttered milk- Continuing, and hoping you keep reading.

**_ GizmoBunny: _**Well, here's more! Hope you could wait…

**_ random: _**hangovers? Do you mean cliffhangers? 'Cause you kinda freaked me out for a minute there.

**_ Gem W: _**Will do. Are you talking about that one where BB has to learn how to teach her to be a dog too? I can't remember the authoress's name…

**_ Raven of Azarath: _**Yes, I know… and trying to update ASAP.

**_ Savi: _**Well, we'll see- OOH! PLOT IDEA! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**_ Ryuu no Taiyo: _**What exactly does your name mean? I've always wondered… thanks for that compliment. Hope you enjoy.

**_ blackmagic111090: _**Hey, I've got Fruits Basket 6, 7, and 8 for you to read. Give me a ring. Tell Julie thanks.

**_ satusimpson: _**Hey! I LOVE YOUR STORY! Updating… soon… I hope…

**_ Ninjamuffin13: _**Oh yes, very interesting. –holds up BB and Rae voodoo dolls and cackles evilly-

* * *

Review on your way out! 


	3. Chapter 3

Going to the Dogs

Chapter Three

_** (Do you realize that you just gave the equivalent of ruffling my hair?)**_

_ He never saw that pillow coming_.

_ Thoughts, and used as a dream. **(Telepathy/Dog Speak)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Beastboy whined slightly, trotting off to somewhere, where he wouldn't run into virtual poles, where he wouldn't get hit pillows, or get stuck in dog morph.

It had been one hell of a day.

"BEASTBOY!"

What had he done _now_?

"Come, you stupid dog!"

_ Oh, reeaall nice Rae. Treat me like a dog. Yeah. If I wasn't in love with you I'd hate you._

Beastboy went into the kitchen, where Raven was sitting with an ancient, dusty volume.

"I think I know how to change you back."

His heart leapt. Dog morph was getting tiring…and hard to control.

"But it's very risky, and it takes a week to prepare."

_ A week! I can't stay like this for a week!_

_** (Tell me more.)**_

"I'd like to," Raven chuckled softly, "But I can't. I don't even understand this."

_** (Then, do we have a problem?) **_

"No." Raven snapped, "I'll just need to go over this a few times."

_** (You don't have to bite my head off, Rae.**_

"And you don't HAVE to call me Rae! My name is Raven, how hard is that to understand?"

Anger flared up inside his chest.

**_ (And maybe, just maybe, I WANT to call you Rae! Perhaps it's some… stupidly little nickname I've got for you! Is that so hard to understand?)_ **

Raven winced inwardly.

She didn't want him yelling at her.

If it were possible, he was still glaring at her.

"I'm sorry."

_ What?_

Raven closed her eyes, as though apologizing pained her.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just been a bit of a rough day."

_** (A rough day for you? Well, excu-uuuse me, but I think being stuck in a morph tops whatever you've been going through!)**_

And with Raven's look, he instantly regretted saying that.

_** (Fine, I'm sorry, okay?)**_

Raven grumbled something.

"Well, I have to find some herbs that are pretty rare and that you can't find in Jump City." She concluded, stroking the page of the book, "And then there's some preparing period, and then there's some specific times to pick things… it's a freaking nightmare, to put it so bluntly."

_** (Can I help?)**_

His earnest tone surprised her.

She glanced at him, secretly adoring the tilt of his head.

Raven pretended to skim the book for an answer.

_ Yeah, I know he can help. I want him to help._

_ Am I going crazy?_

_ I want his help._

"Yes, you can."

**_ (YES!)_**, was the joyful cry inside her head, and he let out a happy, excited woof at exactly the same time.

Raven inwardly smiled, but kept her deadpan expression on her face.

There really wasn't any point to showing her emotions now, was there?

* * *

Beastboy curled up on the sofa, snoring contentedly.

He was chasing something.

It was running, not wanting to be caught.

_ A bolt! A black bolt!_

_ Swerve. Avoid it._

_ Growl._

_ Stop._

_ Assume the wrestling position._

_ Snort._

_ Woof._

_ Start running again._

_ Woof again._

_ And again._

_ Let that blue thing know that it's not getting anywhere. _

_ Run faster, you've almost got it!_

_ TACKLE THE THING!_

_ It's unexpectedly soft and warm, and it falls to the ground._

_ Run up to it._

_ Look at it._

_ Snort once._

_ Then lick it in the face over and over and over…_

_ Until it giggles?_

_ No, there's not supposed to be any giggling._

"…boy…"

_ Growl._

_ That voice isn't supposed to be there._

"Beast-"

_ Snort dismissively._

_ Licking the wriggling blue laughing thing is more entertaining now._

_ Show affection towards it..._

_ ...By rolling over, falling down,and landing on its head._

"Beastboy."

_ No._

_ Go away, you stupid voice._

_ And go back to nuzzling the lump of blue._

_ Now, go back and-_

BAM.

**_ (Owww…)_** Beastboy moaned, falling with a thump off of the couch.

He glanced up at Rae.

_ Play with me! Play with me! Playplayplay-_

He growled in confusion.

And earned a rap on his head.

"Beastboy, it's only me." Raven sighed, and sticking out her hand to him. "Here, smell me if you don't believe me."

**_ (No, I believe you, Rae,)_** He said, a confused tone to his voice,**_ (It's just that the dog nature awakened for a little bit. I'm fine now.)_**

"Alright."

_ Raven's hesitating- something is up._

_** (What is it, Rae?)**_

"I really need to go to the grocery store. And they allow dogs."

_** (You want me to go to the grocery store with you?)**_

"Yeah, I do."

**_ (Don't you think a girl in a large blue cloak with a green dog in tow is gonna seem suspicious? Or, at least, strange?)_**

"I'm not going in my cloak."

_ Huh?_

"I'm going in causal clothes, and I'm going to buy dog food for you, and one herb for me."

_ And some tea, too._

_ Because I'm gonna need it._

If it was possible, Beastboy was looking horrified.

_** (Raven, do you know how much attention we'll attract?)**_

"Don't worry, I'm all prepared."

The grin on her face would've sent him scurrying for cover, if he was in his right mind.

_** (Do I even want to know?)**_

"I don't think so, Beastboy, I don't think so…"

His fears were confirmed.

His potential girlfriend was crazy.

* * *

FINISHED!

FINALLY!

Thanks to those who reviewed. I'll respond to this chapter... and last chapter... later...

And like Jimmy the Gothic Egg says, it's short, deal with it.

Because I just broke the writer's block I've had since July.

_ Review_. The next chapter just might contain some hyperactive BB/Rae shippers in Jump City Park, if I feel like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Going to the Dogs

Chapter Four

_ His fears were confirmed._

_ His potential girlfriend was crazy._

_ Thoughts, unless noted differently. **(Telepathy)**_

_

* * *

_

Beastboy started to slink off, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"Oh, no you don't." Her hands shot out and grabbed him. "C'mon, Robin's got some leashes and collars in the basement."

**_ (How do you know what's in the basement?)_**

Raven sent him a sarcastic glance. "Ever notice how I just disappear sometimes?"

**_ (Oh,)_** He said, feeling a little bit sheepish.

Raven led the way to the elevator, and throughout the twisted labyrinth of boxes downstairs.

**_ (This place,)_** Beastboy began, **_(Would make the most awesome setting for a horror movie.)_**

"Yes, and it's titled _When Tofu Goes Bad_."

_** (Hey!)**_

"That was a cheap shot, I'll admit it."

Raven rummaged in a box labeled _Pets_.

_ Come on, I know it's in here somewhere…_

_ Aha._

Raven pulled out a black collar, and a leash still in the package.

She noticed Beastboy's wary look.

"Hey, it's a fifteen foot leash, okay? It will give you some run. And I won't put the collar on too tight, I promise."

_** (Okay, I'll trust you…)**_

Raven tore the collar out of the plastic, and adjusted it. She slipped her arms around Beastboy's neck, and fastened it.

"Is that okay?"

A green dog looked up at her, the collar nearly hanging on his shoulders.

_** (It could be a wee bit tighter, don't you think so?)**_

Raven narrowed her eyes, and with a flick of her wrist, the collar was way too tight.

_** (I'm sorry, I take that back!)**_

Raven's eyes returned to their normal color, and the collar finally hung just right.

"We're going now." She announced, slapping the leash on.

_** (Wait. We're going now? Why now?)**_

"Because if we wait forever," Raven said through gritted teeth, "Then we won't get anything we need."

Beastboy had half a mind to sit on the basement floor, but he remembered that she held the leash.

He had never felt so controlled in his life.

* * *

A few minutes later, Raven stood in front of her mirror.

She twisted around, and turned this way and that way.

"I have got to get new jeans." She remarked, taking notice of the hole in one knee.

She had abandoned a hooded sweatshirt- it was way too hot out, anyway. She also felt slightly vulnerable without her hood, so to compensate, she pulled on a black bucket hat. Purple hair still peeked out.

Slipping her feet into cheap flip-flops, she made her way out of her room to find Beastboy sitting outside her door.

He stared at her.

Her cheeks heated.

_ Damn, she looks good._

_** (You look… different.)** _He decided, and then wanted to kick himself.

"Thaaanks, that makes me feel so confident." Raven shot back, unsure of how to respond.

_** (I mean different as in nice.)**_

"Okay," Raven said, raising an eyebrow. "Let's go."

She took the leash into her hands, and proceeded to drag Beastboy out the door.

**_ (Wait! Wait!)_** Beastboy said frantically, **_(Don't I get a disguise?)_**

"It would be too much work." Raven answered.

**_ (Too much work?)_** Beastboy demanded, his voice rising up an octave or two.

"I could dye you blonde so you'd look like a golden retriever, but you'd give yourself away anyway."

There was silence for a minute, and then he said, **_(Are you mocking me?)_**

Raven exited the tower, saying, "Of course not."

_ But I think you are, anyway._

Once they had managed to get inside the city, both of them grew wary.

"As long as no one recognizes you, we'll be fine."

_** (In case you haven't noticed Raven- I'M FREAKING GREEN!)**_

"Well, there is that problem…" Raven continued absentmindedly.

"Once we're past the park, we'll be okay."

_** (But don't we have to go through the park first?)**_

"Oh yeah…"

_** (Wouldn't it be easier to teleport?)**_

Raven bit her lip. "Yeah, it would be, but we'd attract too much attention."

_** (Don't you think we're attracting attention now?)**_

"Oh, be quiet and act like a frickin' dog!"

* * *

Beastboy and Raven were safely inside the park.

But they could only stay safe for so long.

They had made it past the kissing couples.

They had made it past the sandboxes and toddlers.

But they couldn't make it past the swings.

"Oh my God, it's _them_." A girl stood up at remarked.

Beastboy and Raven stopped short.

_ Oh sh- _both of the thought at the exact same time, a thought they never got to finish.

"I KNEW IT!" The same girl who pointed them out screamed, dancing happily. "Beastboy and Raven all the way!"

"No one can deny us the experience!" Another girl hooted, spinning around.

A guy sat with them, observing with a smile on his face.

_** (We're in trouble, right Rae?)**_

**_ (Oh, yes, we're in trouble.)_** She answered back.

_** (They look harmless.)**_

**_ (They support us getting together, but I don't think this is the violent pack.)_** Raven informed him.

_** (And how would you know all of this?)**_

Raven didn't answer because she was blushing too hard.

They both decided that they better move, fast.

Another boy sat down on the grass, conversing with someone else, wearing a custom-made tee that said _BB/Rae is all I sleep, breathe and read!_

However, the doggy instincts in Beastboy started to act up again.

**_ (Oh, not again.)_** Beastboy moaned, not aware that he had "spoken" aloud.

"What is it?" Raven hissed, while another fan professed his love for their coupling.

Another sat with a photoshopped picture of Beastboy and Raven kissing on her shirt. Hordes and hordes of "shippers", they called themselves, nearly surrounded them.

**_ (RUN!)_** Beastboy concluded.

"With pleasure."

They, however, had to make it through two last people.

Two girls sat near a tree, obviously proofreading each other's works.

"That's gonna be hilarious, Lastie-dear…" The blonde trailed off, and looked up to notice them.

"Whoa." The girl, called "Lastie-dear" remarked causally.

And then they both proceeded to squeal girlishly.

Raven picked up the pace, the exit just in sight.

"My day is complete!" The blonde cried, and then both of them shouted:

"LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE LOST A BET!"

Beastboy and Raven made it out of the park unscathed.

Both of them collapsed- Raven on the bench, Beastboy on the sidewalk.

"We," Raven said between gasps for breath, "Are never doing that again."

_** (Damn straight.) **_

The supermarket was in front of them.

"Ready?"

_** (To get out of this morph? I was ready ten minutes ago.)**_

Both of them glanced over their shoulders, and saw that their fans were following them.

"Let's go."

And with that they walked into the supermarket, neither of them ready for what was in store.

* * *

Hee, I cracked myself up with the last line.

How'd you like your debuts as shippers?

If you weren't mentioned, I didn't find anything on your profile that was quote-worthy, but just leave me something in your review, and you'd be surprised…

_** Reviewer Responses**_

It hit me a few days ago.

I've never followed fanfiction's rules before, so why start now?

**_ DarkRae4Ever: _**This soon enough for you?

**_ Jimmy the Gothic Egg: _**Your review reminded me of the Pokemon movie. With the tears and all. But he'll succumb to his doggy nature before we know it…

**_ IGAF-kun: _**I will, as long as everyone keeps reviewing! (and I don't lose my mind or health!)

**_ Mad Mauser: _**Did I remove romance? Oops- I'll put it back, though there's actually not a lot of it right now.

**_ Realitychanger: _**It's not over yet!

**_ Iro-Ao: _**I'll keep it up, and it's gonna be going for a little while longer…

**_ Half-Gothic Chick: _**Damn right it sucks! But I'll keep going with it, since I like this story, too.

**_ nonengel: _**Thanks. I like to end that way.

**_ Da-Machine: _**If I told you what Raven was up to, it wouldn't be any fun now, would it?

**_ The Mad shoe1: _**Hee, thanks. –makes a happy face-

**_ MaskedSoldier: _**I'm updating as fast as I can, with writer's block and exams and being sick and all…

**_ kuroi-tenshi-rin: _**Thankiees.

**_ The Last: _**Just don't rupture anything holding in your laughter. Will this hold you over until Different gets unstuck?

**_ Aeta Aella: _**Yay shippers, we are the best. We should have a theme song.

**_ Spirit-of-the-Lupine: _**Yup. I think you're the first one mentioned. Keep reading.

**_ Rave-Window: _**-hugs- YESSS. BEASTBOYXRAVEN ROCKS! Keep reading this BB/Rae stuff, you might just like it even more…

**_ RapidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess: _**Thanks, and I'll try to update sooner, since this is one of my shorter-chapter-stories.

**_ non-Christian: _**You're welcome. Please keep reading.

**_ Silverchild of the winds: _**Of course they'd own normal clothes. At least, I think so. I wouldn't want to be walking around in Spandex all the time. We're all crazy. I think that's how we survive.

**_ BrokenHummingbirdWings: _**Thank you!

**_ noone: _**I actually don't care. I like that pairing- that slashy pairing- and nothing is gonna change it. But please keep reading.

**_ lil xelle: _**Oh, I couldn't tell one bit. –winks-

**_ Kurai Kaminari: _**Thank you for laughing!

**_ omigosh!itsasalad: _**Nope, sorry. He's funner green.

Thanks for reading, everyone. Review now!


End file.
